The broad, long-term objective of the current research is to improve treatment for stimulant use disorders by augmenting traditional relapse prevention therapy with innovative meditation-based strategies to promote affect regulation skills. Based on Mindfulness-Based Cognitive Therapy for depression (Segal, Teasdale, &Williams, 2002), Marlatt and colleagues recently developed a manualized intervention for the treatment of substance using populations: Mindfulness Based Relapse Prevention (MBRP). The specific aims of this research are 1) To conduct a pilot randomized clinical trial to assess the feasibility of recruiting and retaining individuals for a large scale study and to determine the effect size of MBRP relative to a health education (ED) control group in stimulant users receiving contingency management (CM). Both MBRP and ED participants will be assessed at baseline, treatment-end, and 1 month post-treatment. 2) To test the impact of MBRP compared to ED on negative affect, stimulant use, and healthcare outcomes. 3) To evaluate the differential effects of MBRP versus ED on HIV-risk behavior of participants, and 4) To examine potential mechanisms of action of MBRP, including reductions in stress reactivity and biological indicators of arousal such as blood pressure and heart rate. We hypothesize that MBRP will be more efficacious than ED in reducing negative affect and stimulant use. Further, we expect that MBRP will produce greater reductions in HIV-risk behaviors, stress reactivity, and arousal, and these changes will be associated with substance use outcomes. MBRP incorporates specific substance-focused cognitive therapy techniques with an additional emphasis on mindfulness skills. By providing coping skills to address affect regulation and stress reactivity, two important factors in stimulant relapse, MBRP may provide a promising augmenting strategy for the treatment of stimulant users. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Relevance to Public Health: The proposed research is of considerable public health significance in that it will provide foundational information on Mindfulness Based Relapse Prevention as an intervention for stimulant dependence, a serious drug problem with extensive impacts. If proven effective, the protocol could be useful in treating addiction and in reducing stimulant use among treated individuals, thereby efficiently reducing drug abuse and related consequences such as criminal activity, social disruption, and elevated risk of HIV transmission/infection due to increased frequency of unsafe sexual activities, a particularly prominent problem among stimulant users. The proposed project will determine clinical utility of an innovative intervention protocol previously untested in stimulant-dependent individuals.